Chapter 01: Fuuka
Fuuka is the first chapter of the Fuuka manga and was released on February 9th 2014. One day, Yuu Haruna an obsessive user of Twitter, who recently arrived to Tokyo with his three sisters bumps into Fuuka Akitsuki when shopping for dinner outside. She breaks his phone after she mistakenly thinks that he took a picture of her panties. However, when both find out they go to the same school the next day, they quickly become friends despite several comedic misunderstandings. Summary Yuu Haruna crosses a street in Tokyo while updating the Twitter status on his account "@you_haruna" about how he finished moving to Tokyo and is getting dinner. He diverts his attention from his phone and looks upwards to see a girl with headphones jumping through the air. Unfortunately, she manages to collide with him and her music CDs fall to the ground as a result. The girl gets up from an embarrassing position on the sidewalk only to see Yuu standing in front of her with his phone camera aimed right at her. Growing angry, she suddenly snatches his phone from his hand, and with extreme force throws it on the concrete floor easily breaking it and then delivers a devastating slap to the young man's cheek yelling out loud that he's a pervert. Yuu, dazed, lays on the ground and remarks he was only trying to check his Twitter account. The girl, blushing intensely at the situation, picks up her CDs and walks away but not before giving the boy one more disgusted look. However, she neglected to collect all her CDs leaving one forgetfully right in front of Yuu who collects it before regaining his composure. Yuu eventually returns home with dinner he bought from his adventure, however, he is scolded upon his return by his two sisters Chitose Haruna and Hibiki Haruna. Eventually, he finds out that both of his sisters are followers on his Twitter account, and know what transpired a few moments ago. Yuu's eldest sister Maya Haruna inquires as to what happened to his face to which he replies that he fell. Maya finds out what really happens thanks to his two nosy sisters much to Yuu's embarrassment. Eventually, the four sit down to have dinner, and Maya informs everyone else that their parents have arrived safe and sound in America. Yuu, while looking at his phone, thinks about his current situation and how his father got transferred overseas thanks to his work. Chitose and Hibiki attempt to make their younger brother talk more only for him to reject their efforts. Maya concludes that Yuu is more of a silent type in terms of personality after all. The next day, Yuu goes to his new school, and meets with the lady in charge of "Transfer Transcripts and Qualifications". She tells him that he's officially a student enrolled in their school and that he should check out the clubs since all the classes are already over for the day. Yuu thanks her and asks her a question but stops mid-syllable before telling the kind lady its nothing to worry about. Soon enough, he ends up on the roof of the school taking in the view, and looks at the CD that Fuuka dropped when she walked away. Yuu ends his train of thought by concluding that the next time he meets her, he shall give her the CD. Sighing, he takes out his phone, and prepares to capture a photo of the view for his Twitter followers. Yuu turns around trying to get the best angle but stops in surprise as he sees Fuuka also on the roof a short distance away from him staring outwards. They both notice each other before she leaps down from a higher position prepared to take action once more. Once again, Fuuka seizes Yuu's phone before throwing it a great distance away much to his disbelief. In response, he begs her not to slap him again showing her the CD that she dropped a day ago. Fuuka stops her slap mid-way muttering in surprise as Yuu explains how he got it handing it to her. He then runs away to find his phone before yelling that he was just checking his Twitter account (again). Yuu reaches the ground floor and starts searching for his phone before realizing that Fuuka is right beside him. He falls over in surprise asking if she was going to slap him again but instead she offers her help in finding his phone. Yuu inquires as to why she would want to possibly help him. Fuuka explains that she wants to double check whether or not he was really taking a picture of the town before slapping him again. Yuu suddenly realizes that they can use Fuuka's phone to call his in order to find out where it landed. She explains its impossible to do so because she doesn't have a phone and instead listens to music using a CD player. Yuu questions the practicality of having one and hypothesizes it must be hell for not having a cell phone. Eventually, she finds his phone laying in the grass, and the pair's conversation is broken up by a new person who mentions that he was looking for her. Yuu stands oblivious as Fuuka and the unknown young male converse about him being persistent in some regard. Finally, she asks Yuu to leave if he's done here after finding his phone, and he walks away half-sulking as the unknown male grabs Fuuka's hand insisting on something. After much thought and deliberation, Yuu walks back, and replies that the unknown male student should stop hitting on Fuuka if she doesn't want to hook up with him. He stands corrected by the male telling Yuu that he's only here to get Fuuka to sign up for the Track and Field club. He further explains that her father is Yamato Akitsuki the famous 100 meter Olympic athlete that got a silver medal in the world championships. While the unknown male and Fuuka further argue over her joining the club, Yuu blurts out his apology in front of both of them, and runs away to another building immediately regretting his decision. Fuuka catches up with Yuu and tells him that he's sprouting nonsense over what just happened. She then demands to know his name before sincerely smiling and thanking Yuu for his efforts to help her. He thinks to himself that despite her different moods of being normal, angry, or anything else that he is drawn towards her by some unseen force. Fuuka apologizes for breaking his phone and thanks Yuu for picking up her CD after she left. He smiles in return and returns his attention to his phone as he forgot to upload the photo he took earlier of the city to his Twitter account. Fuuka looks over his shoulder before blushing angrily as Yuu realizes he took a picture of her by accident. The chapter ends with a screenshot of his Twitter account stating that a new life is full of both anxiety and anticipation. Characters In Order of Appearance *Yuu Haruna *Fuuka Akitsuki *Chitose Haruna *Hibiki Haruna *Maya Haruna * Unknown Male Student *Yamato Akitsuki (Mentioned) Category:Chapters